


Chit Chat Makes Me Talk Too Much

by Toothlesshoodie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photographer Richie, Spotify playlists, Sunlight, a balcony no less, eddie has a really nice house, hispanic richie, i wrote this in a day, it's all good though!, summer fic in the winter :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlesshoodie/pseuds/Toothlesshoodie
Summary: Richie hates summer, it makes him so uncomfortable and there’s nothing good about it. The only reason he can tolerate it is because of Eddie, and the beautiful pictures he can take. With a Spotify playlist, a Polaroid camera, and Eddie, Richie might find that summer isn’t so bad after all.





	Chit Chat Makes Me Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in (1) day!! I'm proud!!

  
Richie had never been too crazy about the summer, he was always more of a winter person when he thought about it. The summer is hot, sweaty, and sticky, and the winter is cold, snowy, and comfortable. Sure, Hawaiian shirts are only in season in the summertime, which makes it kind of bearable, but hoodies with awful prints are just as good. He’s actually heard plenty of arguments from the losers that any other season was better, he always felt like he won those arguments. Swimming? Indoor pools duh, or skate on the quarry, it’s thick enough. Heavy clothing? Please, Richie can still rock a skirt, that’s why tights exist! Tanning? Richie is fucking Hispanic, he’s tan all year round! Ice cream? Only a fool doesn’t eat ice cream in the winter.

Of course, every loser has their respected favorite season. Stan, Mike, and Bev’s favorite is fall, Bill and Ben love spring, and Richie is alone in winter.

Then there’s Eddie.

Eddie adores the summer, and he’s the only person Richie never felt he won an argument with. He could always leave Richie speechless when they debate, just with how quickly he had an answer and how confident he was in his answer. Snow? Snowcones of course! You can eat it and nobody has to get cold. Heat? Go swimming! The quarry is always cool. Sunburns? No, Eddie would never let Richie get a sunburn.

Eddie loved summer, and Richie couldn’t find it in himself to hate the damn season when he watched Eddie splash around in the quarry’s water.

…

It’s hot. Really, really hot. Richie couldn’t even imagine Eddie liking this heat. Richie pulled out his thinnest shirt and his shortest pair of shorts, which honestly did nothing. He considered not wearing underwear, but he decided against that, mostly because he’s going to Eddie’s.

Currently, he’s walking down the road to Eddie’s house. He’s extremely grateful that he chose to wear a thin Hawaiian shirt over his white one because of how it hides his sweat. He’s got headphones in too, listening to a private playlist on Spotify that he titled “[My Eds](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0wDooW7tzkfYRXWR1x0jjp)”, one that he’d never show him. The playlist is on shuffle, something Richie enjoys for the surprise element, so he’s delightful when he hears what’s on next. Chit Chat by Beach Weather, a classic song that basically sums up exactly how Richie felt about Eddie, it also sounds like the words summer romance. He loves the song honestly, and he hopes to god that Eddie never finds this playlist with this song on it.

With the song coming to an end, Richie finds himself in Eddie’s backyard. He looks up to Eddie’s balcony (something Richie is overly thankful for, it just makes it easier to climb into his room) and faintly hears music of Eddie’s own. He starts climbing the ladder that rested against the wall as a song coming from Eddie’s room fades out. As his foot rests on the wooden floor of the balcony, he can hear Talk Too Much by COIN start to play. He’s cheeks kinda heat up, he knows he has that same song on his Eddie playlist.

He carefully opens the door to Eddie’s room and takes his headphones out. He hasn’t seen Eddie yet and he assumes Eddie hasn’t seen him either. He holds it as it closes so he makes no noise, but he almost drops it when he finally sees Eddie.

Eddie is laying on his back on his bed, his doe eyes closed and his soft lips parted. He’s bathing in a patch of sun leaking in through his window, and he’s definitely making the most of it. His shirt is riding up his stomach, right below his chest, and his shorts are laying right below his belly button. Oh but the shorts, how they make Richie swoon. The shorts are especially short in the thigh area, leaving Eddie’s incredibly attractive thighs on display in the sun. His left hand is right next to his head and barely touches the tips of his hair, Richie imagines he was playing with his hair earlier. His right-hand rests on his chest, moving up and down with each breath he takes.

Needless to say, he’s quite the sight.

“You’re blocking the sun, Rich.” Eddie mumbles, it nearly makes Richie jump out of his skin. He looks and notices that he’s blocking the sun that touches Eddie’s feet, which, are covered with knee-high socks.

“Don’t the socks make up for the sun?” Richie asks with a playful tone.

“No, but that’d be nice wouldn’t it? Then you could keep awkwardly staring.”

Richie blushes and decides to ignore his comment. “How’d you know it was me?” he asks as he makes his way to sit next to Eddie’s head.

“You’re not as graceful as you think, Trashmouth. Also, I don’t need to make the others climb a ladder into my room.”

Richie huffs out a laugh and nods his head, agreeing to nothing but felt it was the appropriate response.

“Why didn’t you come sooner?” Eddie asks, his tone is a curious one, but Richie swears he heard some longing in it.

“Awe, you know my mama! I woke up to her playing Selena all throughout the house and knew it was time to clean. She came in, told me to clean my bathroom and almost beat me with her sandal when I groaned.” He let out a breathy chuckle at the last part, as did Eddie.

“Oh, she wants to know if you’ll come over for her birthday. She’s making pozole, and I know you have a soft side for her cooking.” He adds with a wink.

“Mexican restaurants don’t compare to the real thing, Rich. Of course, I’ll go!”

Richie smiles, then they fall into a comfortable silence. He glances over to Eddie’s desk as the song changed from Talk Too Much and went to Island In The Sun by Weezer, once again another song that Richie had on his playlist. He didn’t pay it much attention, though, or he tried not to because something caught his eye. Eddie’s Polaroid camera.

“Eddie!” Richie suddenly cried out and bolted himself off the bed, ignoring the way Eddie cried his name in protest. He yanked the camera off the desk and held it up so Eddie could see it.

“Can I please, please, please take pictures?! Please?”

Eddie looked up at him, his face blank for a second, but it’s quickly replaced with a smile.

“Knock yourself out, Rich.”

And he did. Richie immediately went to take as many pictures as he could. Few know, and by few, I mean Eddie, that Richie has always had a thing for taking pictures. He’s never expressed outside of Eddie, especially not to his parents. Richie knows his parents want him to do something more along the lines of finance, or some sort of engineering job, but he could never do it. He won’t admit it, but Eddie knows that his heart was always set on photography ever since he picked up his first camera.

He took a couple pictures of a few Polaroid pictures in the sunlight, ones that he took and Eddie saved. He even took his shoes off and set them up in the sun and took a picture of that. All the while, songs that Richie had on his playlist filled the room, but he didn’t notice.

Just when Richie thought he was out of pictures to take, he looked over to his best friend, who was still sunbathing. His cheeks heated up when he realized what he wanted to do. He slowly inched across the room to where Eddie was resting his head. Eddie had moved when Richie got up, he laid his head where his feet were and propped his legs up on his pillow, even easier for Richie to take a picture of. Eddie’s eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, Richie realized that Eddie didn’t know he was there. Slowly, Richie lowered himself down onto his knees and pulled the camera to his eye. In the frame, Richie could see Eddie’s bare stomach and thighs, and a rainbow halo right above that. He sucked in a breath at the sight, then he snapped the picture.

“You’re kind of a creep, aren’t you, Tozier?” Eddie giggled, and Richie’s face went bright red.

“Hey! You said knock yourself out!” Richie said defensively. Eddie laughed a little more, then pushed himself up into a sitting position and held his hand out.

“Can I at least see the picture?”

Richie nodded dumbly and handed over the half-processed picture. Eddie grabbed it and shook it a little, hoping it’d make the process go by faster. When it did, it was Eddie’s turn to go bright red. The picture looked good, it made Eddie look really good, and Richie was feeling a little proud then. Eddie looked up at him with a smile.

“You’re really good, Rich.”

Richie was about to reply, but then he heard the next song coming on from Eddie’s speaker. Would You Be So Kind by Dodie, once again, a song on his playlist.

“How come every song-” He cut himself off. There’s no way Eddie could know about his playlist, but he was still curious.

“Hey, can I see your phone?” Richie asked hesitantly.

“No!” Eddie replied instantly.

There’s a second of complete silence, then Richie jumps at Eddie’s phone that’s at Eddie’s feet. Just as quickly, Eddie jumps on Richie.

“Let me see it!” Richie cried.

“No way in hell!” Eddie replied.

Eddie quickly tried to throw Richie off the bed, but that backfired. As soon as he wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, Richie’s arm reached out and grabbed Eddie’s phone. He scrambled to grab at the phone, but his smaller arms couldn’t do anything for him. Richie quickly typed in his passcode and opened up his Spotify, which, as suspected, was playing his playlist. Eddie stopped struggling.

There’s silence again, but tenser than before. It’s Richie, who breaks it.

“How did you find this?” He asks quietly. Eddie feels pretty embarrassed and almost doesn’t answer.

“I… I went into your account the other day through your phone. When I saw the playlist I turned it off private and listened to it that night.”

“Oh my god,” Richie whispers. Slowly, Eddie slides off his back and lets Richie stand up. Both of the boys look terrified of what the other will say or do.

“Oh god, Eddie. I’m so sorry, I- I didn’t mean for you to find it and- and I know it’s weird-”

“Richie-”

“And then I took that picture of you- and- fuck-”

“Richie!”

“What?!”

Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand, it was mostly to calm him down but it made him blush no less.

“Richie, I like the playlist. I wouldn’t have saved it if I didn’t.” Eddie says slowly. Richie looks confused, then, he feels confused too. How could he like it? Does Eddie like him? Oh god, does Eddie like him back?

He wants to respond, but he can’t. Just then, First Time He Kissed a Boy by Kadie Elder came on through the speaker. That’s when Richie had a game plan mapped out in his mind.

“You liked it?”

Eddie nods.

“You… you like me?”

Eddie swallows the lump in his throat and nods again.

And that’s when Richie kissed him.

Eddie is quick to wrap his arms around Richie’s neck, and Richie is quick to grab Eddie’s hips. Their kiss is slower than either of them expected, but Richie loved it just the same. He may or may not have moaned when he felt Eddie’s tongue slip in, but neither boy mentioned it, they just enjoyed it.

When they finally parted, they only giggled.

“You’re so sappy, y’know that?” Eddie giggled.

“Awe, but you said you liked it!” Richie fake whined.

“Yeah, I did,” Eddie licked his lips, “I like you more though.”

Richie pressed another kiss to his lips, Eddie easily melted into it.

“So, uh, there’s a diner I like. I’ll take you there, but on one condition.”

Eddie giggled, “yeah? And what’s that? I already made out with you, Richie.”

Richie smirked, “you gotta be my boyfriend, of course, that’s the ticket to my heart!”

Eddie barked out a laugh and nodded eagerly, “I, Eddie Kaspbrak, will be your boyfriend.”

“Be still my beating heart!”

…

Later that night, Richie was holding Eddie in his arms. They made out for what had to of been an hour at least, but now Eddie was resting his head on Richie’s chest. Richie swears he’s never felt happier.

“Okay, maybe summer isn’t that bad after all.”


End file.
